Daddy's Girl
by MHismyHERO
Summary: Maureen’s POV. Maureen visits her family back home after a long time of not seeing them. When she turns up missing, everything becomes personal to Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is created and written by me. I do not own or am a part of the making and creating of these characters. Dates, Addresses and Phone Numbers are made up, and I apologize if they are in fact real! This is not a bashers fan fiction, just something I thought up!

**Summary:** Maureen's POV. Maureen visits her family back home after a long time of not seeing them. When she turns up missing, everything becomes personal to Elliot.

* * *

It's been at least 4 months since I last called back home.

I can't bring myself to get back into that mixed up and confusing life back home in Queens.

If you have no clue what I am talking about, Let me update you….

Mom and dad's divorce became final about 10 months ago and they had joint custody of us, well them since I am here at school. They were with mom weekdays and dad weekends, if they are lucky. I talked to mom often and she would always complain about how dad left the kids alone again while he went to work. And she would always complain about him being around Olivia so much now.

I would get frantic calls from Kathleen saying the twins are sick and she didn't know what to do. How could dad be so immature? But then, mom saw dad kiss Olivia out in the car, she told me it was a vary passionate kiss. Mom got so jealous she married this jerk who just took advantage of her. They moved to France taking the twins and leaving Kathleen home.

I am finally going into my final year of school here and cant decide wither to move back home and work or to move to California… Or somewhere so far away, I wont have to be apart of that life, actually it isn't even a life, it's a living hell for Kathleen and I.

I grabbed the cordless phone and just stared at it. I didn't want to call, it seemed every time I did I learned something knew about this… this life I am living.

I couldn't stand hearing another detail on my parents lives either.

But then again, I have a 18 year old sister home, alone, with nobody…

So I picked up the phone and dialed my old number. It seemed to be as much as a rhyme to me; 535-1314.

It rang 3 times before I heard a familier yet, not, answered. The voice seemed to echo in the phone "Hello?"… I froze, it repeated "Hello? Anyone there?"

* * *

wanted to leave you hanging! More to come! 


	2. The Call

**Disclaimer:** This story is created and written by me. I do not own or am a part of the making and creating of these characters. Dates, Addresses and Phone Numbers are made up, and I apologize if they are in fact real! This is not a bashers fan fiction, just something I thought up!

**Summary:** Maureen's POV. Maureen visits her family back home after a long time of not seeing them. When she turns up missing, everything becomes personal to Elliot.

"Um. Olivia? Is that you?" I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

Did I call the right number? Is it really her?

"Oh, Maureen, How have you been sweetie?" She seemed as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Um, Is my father there? May I speak to him?" I wanted to just get her off the phone. She was the LAST person I wanted to talk to.

"Yes he is. Give me a sec.". She seemed to perky. Like life was great. What is going on. Why didn't anyone call me?

"Maureen! Hey baby. How are you? How is school? Any new Boys? Tell me the 411!". He started playing 20 questions with me.

"Whoa Dad! Slow down. I should be the one asking the questions. Why in the hell is Olivia answering our phone?" I didn't care how it sounded. I need answers.

"Hun... Let me… explain…" He kept stuttering.

So I blew

"No dad. You let me explain. Im your daughter. I should be told about my families lives. I cant believe you, dad." I was so mad I just hung up. The click of the phone echoed.

I just sat there.

I stared blankly into the darkness in the room.

How could dad do this? How could he not at least tell me. How?

All of the sudden, the silence was broken.

The dorm doorbell rang. Who could be coming over?

I jumped it scared me so much.

I walked over to the door. "Whos there?"

"Uh, Mo, its me".

Holy Crud! Could it be? No. It couldn't! I swung the door open.

It is!

It is!

"Kathleen! What are you doing here!" I pretty much screamed it.

"Oh Mo! Dad thinks im at Cassandra's! I just had to come here! How are you?" She seemed so stoked.

"I know about dad", I had to tell her, "I know about him and Olivia!" I just needed someone to talk to and Kat was always the one.


End file.
